Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle wireless charging structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle with a coil alignment structure that automatically aligns a vehicle-side induction coil with a transmission coil prior to charging a battery of the vehicle.
Background Information
A vehicle wireless charging system includes a charging station that is typically installed with a garage or carport and includes a transmission coil configured to emit electromagnetic radiation received by a receiving coil on a vehicle for purposes of recharging a battery of the vehicle. Such wireless systems typically include a positioning mechanism as a part of the charging station for aligning the transmission coil with the receiving coil on the vehicle after the vehicle has been parked within the garage or carport. A problem with such an arrangement is that when the receiving coil is located along an underside of the vehicle, the transmission coil and its positioning structure must be installed below an exposed surface of a floor of the garage or carport. The installation of the transmission coil and positioning structure below the level of the floor of the charging station can be costly and difficult.